Nuestro Destino
by FairyNashi
Summary: Dicen que cuando nacemos,nacemos con un hilo rojo atado al dedo,y que el otro extremo esta atado a la persona que compartira la vida con nosotros, el hilo puede enredarse pero no se rompe. Esta es la historia de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar. Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste **

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-san **

* * *

Dicen que cuando nacemos,nacemos con un hilo rojo atado al dedo,y que el otro extremo esta atado a la persona que compartira la vida con nosotros, el hilo puede enredarse pero no se rompe,¿pero sera eso cierto?

Gray Fullbuster. Mago de hielo, pelo color azabache y ojos del mismo color.

Juvia Loxar. Maga de agua, pelo color azul celeste y ojos azul marino

Era navidad en la ciudad de Magnolia, nieve por todos lados, niños bien abrigados jugando con la nieve, encada casa una chimenes y delicioso chocolate caliente.

Pero en cierto gremio, había una gran celebración.

Fairy Tail. Mira estaba en la barra sirviendo cerveza,chocolate caliente y si, tambien pastel de Fresas para Titania, Erza Scarlet. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Lisanna y Juvia.

-¿a quien le van a dar el de amigo secreto?- Lisanna preguntó a los de la mesa

En navidad Mira entrega papelitos a cada miembro del gremio, el que toque tendra que entregarle un regalo.

-Natsu- dijo lucy

-Gajeel- dijo levy

-Romeo- dijo wendy

-¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia con corazones en los ojos

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto erza sentandose junto a su pastel de fresas

-estamos viendo quien le toco dar a quien- explico lisanna

-¿el amigo secreto?- pregunto erza. Lisanna solo asintio

-oh ya veo, ¿quien te toco Lisanna?- le pregunto erza

-Elf-nii- dijo alegre lisanna

-¿y a ti lucy?- le pregnto erza

-lucy a natsu, levy a gajeel, wendy a romeo y juvia a gray- explico Lisanna a titania

-oh ¿enserio?- sonrio picaramente erza mirando alas mencionadas, a lo cual se sonrojaron(**exepto Juvia XD**). _"esto debe ser obra de mira"_

De pronto la voz de mira anuncio al microfono.

-la entrega del regalo al amigo secreto empieza!- grito feliz mira

Todos se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron. Cana a Wendy, Wakaba a Macao, Lucy a Natsu, Levy a Gajeel, Wendy a Romeo, etc...

Gray ya habia entregado su regalo, fue a Cana.

Gray Pov

No fue dificil conseguir un regalo para Cana, solo un enorme tarro de cerveza, pero ¿por que nadie me a dado el mio?

Lucy Pov

Ya le he entregado su regalo a natsu, una muñeca de el, no sabia que darle pero la acepto con una gran sonrisa, me gusto que le aya gustado. Cuando termine lluvia me dijo que le diera un papel a Gray, no se que sea pero lo voy a hacer.

Gray Pov

Lucy me entrego un papel, no sabia que era pero lo abri. Era de juvia. Decia que la viera afuera del gremio.

Normal Pov

Gray salio del gremio para ver a Juvia y la encontró.Se acercó a ella que se veia muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-estoy aqui Juvia, que necesitas?- pregunto Gray

Juvia estiro las 2 manos, tenia una caja.

-es para usted Gray-sama- le dijo juvia. Gray la agarro, al abrirla de dio cuenta que era una caja de musica.

-Gracias, Juvia- le agradecio juvia

-Gray-sama, le quiero decir algo- dijo un poco timida juvia

-Que es?- pregunto gray

-me gustas mucho Gray- sama y quiero que aceptes ir conmigo al parque- le dijo muy sonrojada. Gray suspiro.

-Juvia no me gustas y no me gustaras, nunca, yo solo te veo como una nakama y no puedo aceptar tu invitacion, lo siento- concluyo gray

Juvia se quedo en shock y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pero gray ya se habia ido. En ese momento sintio un vacio enorme. Seguia llorando sin parar asi que se fue a Fairy Hills

* * *

**Fin! capitulo 1**

**espero que les alla gustado. Triste, lose pero porfavor sean pacientes al prox. capitulo.**

**Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**En primer lugar gracias por los reviews! Y espero que les guste el capitulo 2 ^.^**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Juvia Pov

Cuando regrese a Fairy Hills, tenia los ojos rojos y me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar pero seguía sintiendo ese vacío en mi corazón. Entre a mi cuarto y me fui a cambiar. Cuando me iba a poner una camiseta con la cara de Gray-sama pero me quede viéndola y le pregunte, sabiendo que no respondería -"¿Porque Gray-sama?"-y una lagrima se escapo por mi ojo derecho pero la seque y me puse una blusa de tirantes blanca y una pijama azul celeste.

Cuando iba a acostarme me encontré con el cuento que mi madre me leía de pequeña, era sobre un emperador que le ordenó a una bruja que podia ver el hilo rojo del destino, que buscara a la otra persona que tenia el otro extremo del hilo del emperador y esa persona seria su esposa, la anciana le obedecio hasta que llego hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos y la llevo al emperador y le dijo -"Aquí termina tu hilo"-y el emperador creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujo a la campesina con el bebe y le dejo una cicatriz en la frente y ordeno que le cortaran la cabeza a la bruja,años después, llegó el momento en el que el emperador se debía casar y un corte le recomendó que lo mejor era casarse con la hija de un general muy poderoso y acepto, el día de la boda, cuando le quito el velo a la novia, vio un hermoso rostro con una peculiar cicatriz en la frente.

Empeze a pensar que hay una frase que mi madre me dijo cuando me lo leyó _"cuando nacemos,nacemos con un hilo rojo atado al dedo,y que el otro extremo esta atado a la persona que compartira la vida con nosotros, el hilo puede enredarse pero no se rompe."_ Siempre me pregunte si es que eso era verdad pero poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta que caí dormida. Al día siguiente, me desperté pero seguía sintiendo ese vacío en mi corazón. Me bañe pero como tengo casi todo con gray-sama, iré de compras después. Me bañé, me vestí y me arreglé y me fui al gremio y aunque no quería, tenía que, me faltaba dinero, asi que solo escogería alguna misión y me iría.

Cuando llegué vi a gray-sama sentado junto con Natsu-san, Lucy-san y Erza-san pero lo ignoré y fui por una misión. Era en la ciudad de Lupinus, tenia que atrapar a unos ladrones y la paga eran 3000 jewels. Se la mostré a Mira y me gritó mientras me alejaba"-Buena Suerte!-".

Gray Pov

Mire a Juvia entrar pero para mi sorpresa me miro y se fue al tablero de misiones, aún sin dirijrme la palabra,"¿que le pasa?" me preguntaba yo pero no le hice caso. Desde ayer siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón, pero no se que es.

Juvia Pov

Termine la misión y me dieron la recompensa, pero se me hizo muy rápido y la ciudad se veía interesante así que explore un poco. Fui a una heladeria y cuando salí me encontré con Lyon-sama.

-¡Juvia!- se sorprendio Lyon-sama con un sonrojo

-Hola Lyon- sama-saludé cordialmente

-¿Que haces por aquí?-me pregunto un tanto curioso

-Vine a hacer una misión en solitario y tu, Lyon-sama?- le respondí

_-_Vine a visitar la heladeria, me han dicho que tienen buenos helados- me contestó

-La verdad es que si- le dije

-Me podrías esperar y luego dar un pequeño paseo- me dijo Lyon-sama

-Claro- le respondí con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que sus mejillas se le tornaron rosas

Cuando salió de la heladeria, fuimos a dar un paseo al parque. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, reímos hasta que Lyon-sama me hizo una pregunta

-Juvia, no es me esté metiendo pero te sigue gustando Gray?- me pregunto

Lyon Pov

No es que me meta en la vida de Juvia pero tenia ganas de preguntarle eso pero la respuesta no fue muy buena. Juvia empezó llorar y no sabía que hacer y entre en pánico, hasta que Juvia respondió a mi pregunta.

-Ayer..._sniff_...en el gremio..._sniff_...por navidad...- pero no pudo continuar por que empezó a llorar otra vez pero la trate de calmar

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- le dije tranquilizadoramente

Cuando nos sentamos y de tranquilizo siguió

-Hicimos el amigo secreto y me toco Gray-sama y el regalo que le dí fue una caja de música y después le dije que me gustaba mucho y le pedí que si podría ir en una cita con migo y... y...- no pudo terminar por que empezó a llorar otra vez pero la consolé y luego siguió...

-Me dijo que yo no le gustaba y ni le gustaría en el futuro y que solo me ve como una nakama- termino con un tono triste

-Y le sigues diciendo "Gray-sama"-le repliqué

-Pues si pero ahora creo que no deberia de decirle así más tiempo-me respondió

-Te acompaño a casa-le dije, estaba obscuresiendo

-No esta bien, tu puedes irte- me dijo agradecida -¿Podemos volver a hacer esto otra vez?- me pregunto un poco apenada

-Si, claro, cuando quieras-le dije con una sonrisa y ella me dio un abrazo y yo se lo correspondí. Después me fui.

Juvia Pov

-Creo que me siento un poco mejor gracias a Lyon-sama-me dije a mi misma

Cuando iba a la estación de trenes estaba cerrada asi que decidí quedarme en un hotel. Mientras buscaba algún hotel encontré un cartel con una flecha hacia la derecha que decía:-_"La Bruja Wilma te dirá __quien tiene el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo"_ - me acorde del libro que mi madre me leía pero quise ver si era cierto asi que entre a la flecha donde señalaba el cartel. Había muchos estantes con Libros y mas cosas pero al fondo había una mesa y en ella había una anciana de unos 80-90 años con el pelo blanco como la nieve y ropa deslavada, me acerque a ella y le pregunté

-¿usted es la bruja Wilma? ella solo dijo un "si"

-¿Me puede decir quien tiene el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo?- le pregunté

-Claro niña, son 10 jewels- me dijo

-Esta bien-y le entregué los 10 jewels

-Muy bien- en eso su mano empezó a brillar mientras la tenia sobre mis manos pero el brillo acabó y me preguntó algo inesperado

-¿Has sufrido una gran ruptura amorosa?- me pregunto muy seria

-N-no-le dije nerviosa

-¡Dime la verdad!- me exigió

-B-bueno, si- le dije apenada

-¿Has sentido algún vacío muy grande ultimamente en tu corazón?- me volvió a preguntar

-Si- le respondí y ella agachó su cabeza y dijo "lo siento"

-¿Qué?- le pregunté

-Lo siento niña, parece que tu hilo se ha roto- me dijo triste

-¿Qué?- pregunté en estado de shock

* * *

**Fin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Lo se, lo se, también es triste pero porfa dejen sus opiniones en los reviews!**

**Bye Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**El tercer capitulo! Bueno solo espero que le guste!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Juvia Pov

-¿Que?-pregunte pregunte en estado de shock pero la bruja solo siguio en silencio

-El hilo no se puede romper! Solo enredar o perder pero ¿¡Romper!?- le replique a la señora

-Eso no es del todo cierto-me dij -es cierto, el hilo se enreda o pierde pero... si tu otro extremo hace algo lo suficientemente grande como para romper el hilo, este se puede romper- termino la bruja

-Puede buscar quien era mi otro extremo- le dije un poco desanimada

-Haré lo que pueda- me dijo

Me quede en su casa y al día siguiente nos fuimos a Magnolia y empezó a buscar. Pasaron días, semanas hasta que se hizo un mes, y la bruja al fin encontró quien fue mi otro extremo. En todo ese tiempo ignore totalmente a Gray. Hablaba con Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Mira y las demás chicas del gremio, aveces con gajeel y los demás pero a Gray no.

Gray Pov

Ha pasado un mes desde que Juvia no me ha hablado y ademas sigo sintiendo el vacío en mi corazón pero no le tomo importancia. Me pregunto por que no me habla y me ignora.

Normal Pov

-Encontré quien era tu otro extremo, niña- le dijo la anciana a Juvia

-¿Quien es?- le preguntó Juvia

-Ven- le contesto la bruja

La bruja guió a Juvia al gremio, eso la dejo un poco desconcertada pero siguió a la señora. Después de que la anciana diera varios vistazos a su alrededor, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Ahí esta- dijo mientras señalaba a gray mientras peleaba con natsu. Juvia recordó que la ultima ruptura que le había pasado fue de Gray, y fue grande. Después de eso Juvia le agradeció a la bruja y le pago 10.00 jewels por las molestias que le dio. Cuando se fue, fue directo hacia Lamia Scale, iba con Lyon con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando llego las lagrimas se habían ido y solo tenia los ojos rojos y dolor de cabeza, fue directo hacia el. Estaba con Toby y Yukka.

-Lyon-sama,¿podemos hablar?-le dijo Juvia a Lyon

-Claro, Juvia- le contesto Lyon y se disculpo con Toby y Yuuka

Salieron afuera del gremio y Lyon fue el que hablo primero.

-Juvia,¿Que pasó? ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos?- pregunto preocupado Lyon

-¿C-conoces el hilo rojo?-le pregunto Juvia

-Si, ¿por?-le pregunto Lyon

-M-mi hilo esta roto- dijo Juvia y empezó a llorar

-¿C-como?- pregunto lyon en estado de shock

-¿Te acuerdas cuando dimos un paseo en Lupinus?- pregunto Juvia con lagrimas en los ojos

-S-si, claro- dijo Lyon

-Después de que te fuiste, vi a una bruja que veia el hilo rojo y-no puedo continuar estaba llorando y lyon la tranquilizo

-¿Que pasó después?- pregunto preocupado

-Y la bruja me dijo que estaba roto, le pedi quien fue mi otro extremo y duró un mes- dijo triste Juvia -Hoy, lo encontro y fue... fue... fue-pero comenzó a llorar pero mas fuerte que las otras veces

-C-calmate Juvia, estoy aqui- dijo lyon calmandola

-Fue Gray!-grito Juvia llorando. Cuando lyon lo escucho, le empezó a arder la sangre

-Bastardo!-grito mientras iba por el pero lluvia lo detuvo

-No, Lyon-sama, porfavor, no quiero sufrir más- dijo sollozando y Lyon no pudo hacer nada más. Le dolía verla así.

-Lyon-sama, podemos dar otro paseo- le pregunto un poco avergonzada por todoas las molestias que dio.

-Claro- dijo Lyon mientras sonreia a lo que juvia se sonrojo.

Pasaron la tarde juntos. Caminaron, comieron, se sentaron y rieron pero lo que Juvia no se dio cuenta es que a lo lejos, por casualidad un mago de hielo los estaba viendo. Cuando Juvia regreso, el vacío lo sintió menos. Cuando iba a entrar alguien la llama

-Juvia- dijo el extraño. La voz se le hizo conocida y cuando volteo era... Gray

-Gray...-dijo juvia extrañada

* * *

**Fin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Lyvia, lo se pero el fic es Gruvia asi que no se desanimen! Porfa dejen sus opiniones en los reviews!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Como estan!? bueno espero que super. Bueno comenzamos con el 4° Capitulo! **

**Estoy muy feliz gracias por los reviews aunque no sean muchos me aydudan. Espero que les guste!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Gray Pov

-Gray...-me dijo Juvia

-Juvia quiero hablar contigo- dije serio

-No, gray-me dijo decidida pero se me hizo raro, me llamo Gray y no "Gray-sama" pero dolió un poco

-¿Gray?- le dije extrañado

-Si, no más Gray-sama para ti- me dijo sin sentimientos eso me sorprendió. Fue como la primera vez que nos conocimos

-¿Por que me has ignorado todo un mes?¿Que te hize?-le pregunte pero no recibí una bonita respuesta

-Acaso te importa mucho- me dijo

-Si, creo- dije un poco dudoso

-Wow, quieres respuestas sin saber si las quieres-me dijo de muy mala forma

-Solo dime- le dije

-Por donde empiezo...-dijo mientras pensaba falsamente -Ah, ya se. Me rechazaste de la peor forma, te fusiste sin mas que hacer, me dejaste ahi como un perro-dijo mientras que una lagrima traicionera cayo de su ojo derecho -Además, siempre me rechazabas pero tenia la esperanza de que algún día me corresponderías, pero en Navidad me quedo muy claro que nunca lo harás- dijo en pequeños sollozos. yo no sabia que decir, tenía razón, pero la verdad no se.

-No sé-dije

-¿Que?- me dijo

-Hoy te vi con Lyon en el parque, ¿hacias con el?-le pregunte sin rodeos

-Tu lado tsundere aparece, fui a dar un paseo con el-me dijo. -_"¿Tsundere?"- _pensé

-¿Porque?- le pregunte

-Larga historia,¿acaso te importa?- me dijo de mal gusto

-Si- le dije

-Me tienes harta con tu preguntas, Fullbuster-me dijo molesta

-Se que hice mal en rechazarte pero quiero respuestas- le dije

-Callate- me grito con la cara tapada por su fleco -Tu estupido, eres la causa de mi dolor, rompiste mi hilo rojo, y además tengo un hueco en mi corazón que talvez nunca reponga por TU maldita culpa!-me grito con lagrimas

-¿Hilo rojo? te refieres al del destino. Ese nunca se rompe-le dije extrañado

-Si, se rompe, si el otro extremo hace algo lo suficientemente grande como para romperlo y cuando me declare y me rechazaste, tu fuiste la gota que derramo el vaso-terminó y se dio vuelta

-Y-yo-trate de hablar pero las palabras no salían. Era esa la razón por la que me sentía vacío y fue mi culpa. No sé mis sentimientos por ella pero me da tanta rabia que esté con Lyon. Yo...

Normal Pov

Antes de que Juvia abriera la puerta Gray la jaló hacía el y quedaron cara a cara.

-Sueltame, Gray- le replicaba la maga de agua pero pareciera que Gray no la escuchara. Gray se empezó a cerrar el espacio que había entre los dos hasta cerrarlo con un beso, que solo duró unos segundos porque Juvia los rompió.

-Idiota!-le grito enjoada mientras le daba una cachetada y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Gray se quedó parado ahí sin moverse pero una lagrima cayo de su ojo.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado! Sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, etc me los pueden decir en los reviews" (lo unico que pido es que no sean ofensivas)**

**¡AVISO!: Para los que ven mi otro fic "Error" no subí cap. por una simple y sencilla razón llamada "Flojera" jeje y "Falling Stars" pues igual jeje y acepto ideas las puedo recibir también en los reviews.**

**Bueno creo que es todo asi que ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

**5° Capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado!  
**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Normal Pov

Al día siguiente Juvia fue al gremio como si nada hubiera pasado y Gray no estaba aunque no le importo. Llego y fue a hablar con las demás chicas(Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Cana y Wendy) que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

-Hola- decía Juvia mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía.

-Hola, Juvia- decía Lucy con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto curiosa la maga de agua

-Oh, solo hablábamos de chicos- dijo con una voz pícara Cana y eso hizo sonrojar a algunas de las presentes pero a Juvia solo la hizo el beso que le dio Gray pero no dijo nada.

-Oh- dijo con una impresión falsa

-Juvia, ¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto Levy a Juvia, no hablo de Gray

-No, ¿Por qué?- le contestó Juvia

-Solo que, ya no siento nada por el- dijo sin ningún rodeo y las demás se quedaron impresionadas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron todas al unísono haciendo sorprender a Juvia

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lisanna. Luego les conto a todas lo que paso en Navidad, lo que paso en Lupinus, lo de Lyon y lo de anoche.

-Gray…- dijo Titania con un aura negra

-No te preocupes, Erza-san- dijo calmada Juvia -Ya lo estoy superando- termino

-Pero Juvia-san, no es justo para ti- dijo preocupada Wendy

-No te preocupes, Wendy-san, Lyon me está ayudando a superarlo- dijo tratando de calmar a la DS de viento y a las demás.

-¿¡LYON!?- volvieron a gritar al unísono todas haciendo estremecer a Juvia otra vez

-S-si- dijo con dificultad por el grito que le habían dado

-Sabes, esa anciana tiene razón del hilo- dijo Levy con un libro en la mano –El hilo se puede romper pero también una persona puede ayudar a construir tu hilo- dijo con felicidad en la última parte.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Lyon!- grito con brillo en sus ojos

-Ly…on?- se preguntó extrañada

-Si!- dijo feliz Levy por su amiga. Entonces Juvia entendió tal vez Lyon el que la podía ayudar y con eso se empezó a formar una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Después de ese tema, hablaron de otras cosas. Pero no tenían en cuenta de un DS de fuego escuchando.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Espero que les allá gustado! Y les doy gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews! Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo y por eso les doy gracias! ****Sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, etc me los pueden decir en los reviews y no ofensivos porfa **

**Bueno creo que es todo así que ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Me despido, Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi a todos!**

**He aquí el 6° capitulo!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Natsu fue directo al apartamento de Gray que consistía en un cuarto con cama, 2 sillones, un ropero, baño y cocina.

-¡Hey! ¡Hielitos!- gritaba Natsu mientras tocaba la puerta fuertemente

-¿Qué quieres, Natsu?- le dijo molesto el mago de hielo mientras abría la puerta

-Es importante- dijo serio Natsu, Gray lo vio serio así que lo dejo pasar. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en los sillones y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- le pregunto Gray a Natsu

-¿Es cierto que en Navidad, tu rechazaste a Juvia?- le contesto con otra pregunta

-¿Acaso importa?- le pregunta indiferente, no quería recordar el tema

-Si- le dijo serio el DS de fuego a su pelinegro amigo. Gray solo dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Es cierto que viste a Juvia con Lyon ayer pasear?- le volvió a preguntar el pelirosa

-¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?- le pregunto un poco irritado

-Pronto terminara, solo responde- le contesto

-Si- contesto a la pregunta

-¿Es cierto que… besaste a juvia ayer en la noche?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos seriamente

-Sabes, es suficiente de tu estúpido interrogatorio- dijo enojado mientras se levantaba del sillón

-Gray, sé que es verdad, ahora solo escucha- le dijo Natsu a Gray mientras lo intentaba tranquilizar. Gray solo quería terminar con eso así que le puso total atención.

-Mira, se lo que paso anoche, escuche a las chicas y te vengo a decir que Lyon puede reconstruir lo que tu rompiste, solo quería decirte eso- termino Natsu

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunta Gray

-Porque eres mi nakama- le dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, después de eso se fue, dejando pensando a Gray.

-_Lyon…_- susurro con rabia

* * *

**Fin!**

**Espero que les allá gustado! ********Sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, etc me los pueden decir en los reviews y no ofensivos porfa.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo así que ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Me despido, Bye~**


End file.
